


Londres ficou para trás.

by OmnivorousReader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnivorousReader/pseuds/OmnivorousReader
Summary: Sherlock levou John em um de seus casos mais importantes e a solução daquele crime deixou o detetive suscetível as emoções humanas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Londres ficou para trás.

John watson não tinha grandes expectativas em relação ao fim de ano, ainda mais porque todas as pessoas em sua vida eram bem racionais e, até mesmo, frias. Tal pensamento ele dirigia aos irmãos Holmes, principalmente, Sherlock.   
Portanto, quando Sherlock-bloco-de-gelo-Holmes propos que eles viajassem para uma praia paradisíaca, ele soube que em alguma parte da viagem ele se depararia com algum crime bem sangrento e nauseante. Não era sobre ser pessimista, era sobre ser capaz de entender exatamente onde estava se metendo.  
John fez sua mala em poucos minutos. Cogitava sobre quais tipos de crime eram mais comuns em cidades litorâneas e depois de alguns minutos desistiu. Ele não saberia nem dizer quais eram os crimes mais comuns em sua própria cidade, muito menos em algum lugar longe de seu pequeno mundo.

A viagem foi bem tranquila, Mycroft emprestou um de seus motoristas e eles foram tratados como reis. John até que gostava de ser mimado, champagne de primeira, canapés deliciosos e água. Assim foi a viagem até o aeroporto. De vez enquando John olhava para Sherlock buscando alguma interação, mas o detetive estava completamente imerso em seus pensamentos.

Lá pelas duas da tarde eles finalmente estavam dentro do avião. Sherlock ia na janela e John ao seu lado; em pouco menos de 20 minutos John adormecia no ombro do detetive. Ele só soube que adormecera quando Sherlock tocou-lhe o ombro suavemente.  
"John, chegamos." A voz dele estava suave e toda aquela tranquilidade deixava John assustado.  
"Sherlock, o que está acontecendo?"  
Ele precisava saber e tiraria a verdade de Sherlock.


End file.
